


It All Works Out in Time

by Longanimals



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bestiality, Eggs, Giant Spiders, Girl Penis, Monsters, Other, Oviposition, Size Difference, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Jill Valentine, rocking her snazzy new Resident Evil 3 remake outfit, finds herself face to face with a giant spider in heat. Unfortunately, she's out of ammo, so she'll have to take care of it the hard way. Commissioned by anonymous.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	It All Works Out in Time

Jill Valentine had been through her fair share of unpalatable situations throughout her time with S.T.A.R.S., but this one might have taken the cake. Her adventures had taken her to the sewers, where she had no choice but to venture onward. She sighed as she trudged through the sewage, realizing that her brand-new combat boots were now ruined. Every time a thought like this crossed her mind, she reminded herself of the lives that were being saved because of her sacrifices, no matter how minor.

A ways ahead of her, she heard a faint noise. It wasn’t her own shoes and it didn’t sound like a rat, so she had to prepare for the worst. With her gun at the ready, the police officer pressed forward to investigate. Slowly, she creeped towards the source of the sound, trying to muffle her footsteps as much as possible. She took a deep breath. She had been through this before. In and out.

After a few tense minutes of searching, she found the source. It was a large spider! It looked similar to a tarantula, just much bigger. Most of it was covered in greyish-brown fur with orange patches and black stripes here and there. The noise she had heard was a low hiss. The spider’s head was facing away from her, giving her the advantage. It hadn’t noticed her yet, so she seized the opportunity to strike! She aimed down the sights of her pistol, squeezed the trigger, and…

_*Click*_

Was all she heard. A hollow sound to remind her that she had run out of bullets. She started to panic. The spider had heard the sound of her gun and turned around. She thought about running, but this thing was definitely faster than her, especially in such a narrow space. There was nowhere to hide, fuck, she was running out of options! The spider saw her and hissed, and she froze. Her military instincts screamed at her to hit it, but her primal instincts screamed louder to stay still. She stayed completely still as the spider slowly approached her. It got right up to her body and started feeling it with its pincers. Sweat was beading from every pore as she thought about how she was completely at the spider’s mercy. She closed her eyes and held her breath, steeling herself for the worst. After a few seconds, her legs felt colder. She tentatively opened an eye and looked down. She saw that the monster was leaking corrosive acid from its pincers and melting her clothes with it! She shivered, both from fear and the cold air of the sewer. Within seconds, her jeans were in tatters, and what was left of them fell to the floor.

Oh god, this was so embarrassing...The monster prodded at her cotton panties with its pincers. The leftover acid left ruined her underwear as well, and they fell to the floor, torn to shreds. The spider looked curiously at her dick with its many eyes. It was staring…

To add insult to injury, she felt a trickle of precum flow down her leg, leaking out of her pussy. Really?! Right now?! She had always had an unnaturally high sex drive, it came with being intersex, she had thought, but right now was the worst time for it to kick in! There’s no way she could possibly be aroused by a huge hairy beast with 8 powerful legs and…

This gave her an idea. A disgusting, twisted, perverted idea, but an idea nonetheless. Carefully, not wanting to scare the spider, she took off the rest of her clothes and put them on the sewer floor. She kicked off her boots and peeled off her gloves. Her pert breasts spilled out of her sports bra once it was undone, and the spider watched attentively. Now the only thing covering her up was her necklace. Without breaking eye contact with the beast, Jill lay down on her back, completely exposing herself to the spider. Maybe if she satisfied it sexually, it would let her go?

The ex-soldier shivered as her back touched the damp sewer floor. She used one hand to caress her taint, getting her dick fully erect and the other hand to spread her pussy lips apart. Was the spider aroused by her? What sex was it? Did it like her toned abs and supple breasts? Which part of her body will it use? While these thoughts raced through her mind, the spider moved forward. Its abdomen was now parallel with her groin, and its head was about the size of her torso. She gulped, not knowing what was about to happen next.

Gently, the spider lowered itself down. It seemed attracted to her penis more than her pussy, and Jill was cautiously excited by this. The tip of Jill’s dick pushed against a fuzzy hole. Was this a female spider? She looked to her left and saw 4 large legs, with a matching 4 legs on her right. She was thoroughly pinned. The spider’s legs bent further and her cock was pushed further into its “vagina”. The outside was furry, but the inside was rough. It felt pleated, with the walls caving in on themselves then rising to repeat the process. The texture was vastly different from the silky smooth human pussies she was used to fucking. Maybe it was even a little bit better...

She bit her lip and stifled a moan. She was really having sex with a spider. The spider only lowered itself down to about halfway down her shaft before coming back up. She wanted to thrust upwards, but she didn’t want to try anything too bold. This monster obviously had some kind of experience. It was masterful in the way it steadily pumped her dick. Its rhythm was consistent, and it always went down to the exact same spot at the halfway point of her cock. 

The folded walls of its cunt started to wear her down, and she couldn’t hold back her moans any more. The police officer let it all go, and the spider looked confused at her sudden outburst. Jill finally realized that the spider’s goal wasn’t to pleasure itself; it was milking the cum out of her. It was using her for breeding. Her cock throbbed heavily with need while she thought about this. The spider noticed that she was getting close, so it stopped holding back. It pumped its legs faster and faster, making her hornier and hornier with each time it moved. The pleasure finally proved to be too much for her, and she screamed “I’m cumming!” to nobody in particular. The spider understood this too, and bent its legs all the way down, letting Jill hilt inside of its cunt. Her face went red and she grit her teeth as she came, the spider happily accepting all of it inside. The pleated pussy expanded and contracted in time with the spider’s breathing, throwing Jill’s pleasure into overdrive.

Once she was done, she panted heavily as the spider slowly pulled itself up. Her dick flopped onto her toned thighs. She couldn’t help but wonder where the cum went. Did the spider have some sort of womb? Had she unknowingly taken part in the mutated spider reproductive cycle? She shivered with arousal at this thought.

The spider didn’t move from over her body, so she lay still, taking the opportunity to catch her breath. She thought she had satisfied the spider, but she wanted to be sure. While she waited for the beast’s next move, she looked down at her crotch. Her dick was still leaking a bit of cum, but none of it had leaked out from the spider’s pussy. Maybe it did have a womb that it all went into. While she thought about the biology of giant spiders, a bumpy, tubular object pushed through a hole slightly below its vagina. Jill couldn’t even fathom what it might have been, nor could she fathom what was coming next.

Because of its exposure to the T-Virus, everything about the spider had been enhanced in one way or another. This includes its gestation period, going from 3 weeks to an alarming 2 minutes. In other words, Jill Valentine was just about to become the incubator for eggs that she fertilized with her own cum.

The large tube looked like some kind of grotesque ovipositor. The beast had had enough time to recuperate its energy and now was lowering its legs again. Jill saw this and panicked again. Was it going to try and fuck her dick again? She wasn’t even hard yet! 

No...These movements were different. Only the back two four legs were bending, the front four were rock-steady. It inched forward at a glacial pace and she understood what it was going to do.

Obviously, she had had sex before. She was surrounded by sexually repressed men and women during her time in the military, and she was equipped to handle anyone. But this was unlike anything that has ever gone inside of her vagina. The ovipositor was jet black and completely smooth, and there was a large bulb every 2 or so inches. If that really was an ovipositor, she thought, then those bulbs must be...eggs. She gulped.

The monster lined up the ovipositor with her cunt. The tip was tapered, and she could already feel how thick it was. A warm natural lubricant came out of the tip, and the beast expertly smeared it around her lips. The split second that it glided over her clit made the ovipositor-shaped void inside her grow even bigger. The tip was in front of her slit again, millimeters away from tainting her forever. It pushed past her entrance. The beast barely got the first two inches in before she felt a knot at her entrance. She braced herself, and was really glad that the spider had added some lube on top of her own. Her vulva was spread wide open to accommodate for the bulb. Fuck, it was thick. It felt like a dense baseball was being shoved into her. She felt her walls expand, and the egg was completely in. She panted, knowing that it had only just begun. Before she knew it, another bulb was pressing at her slit. Her walls had expanded so much that she didn’t even feel the space between the two eggs. This one was a bit easier, since she was already stretched out and her increasing desire to breed was making her wetter by the second. The second egg was in. There were three eggs left, if she recalled correctly. 

Third egg...she was starting to lose her mind. What if she couldn’t get off normally anymore? What if she only wanted to get fucked by monsters for the rest of her life?

Fourth egg...that idea doesn’t sound so bad. Being a whore for monsters and beasts. Abandoning all her friends. Using her body to commit crimes against nature.

Fifth egg...the entire ovipositor was inside. All five eggs were still in the ovipositor, and Jill shuddered when she thought about what was coming next. This whole time, the spider was shockingly silent, but all of a sudden, it started hissing. Saliva started pouring out of its mouth and onto her breasts. The beast made a steady stream of saliva that formed a river in her cleavage.

The spider on top of Jill was a mother in heat, and it was ready to plant its seeds. The tip of the ovipositor pushed itself past her cervix and into her womb. This is it. I’m going to be the home for these monster eggs. The first egg pushed through the two-inch passage between its original spot and her womb. She felt the tip of the ovipositor open up and her cervix stretch as the egg worked its way through. Her cervix was completely dilated and the egg slid out of the ovipositor and into her uterus.

Jill’s mind went hazy from her orgasm. Her body and emotions were being toyed with by this monster. Her eyes went crossed and her vision blurred while the second egg moved further and further her vaginal canal. She blacked out for a few seconds and when she came to, the second egg was home safe and the third on its way. Her torso was coated with slimy spider spit that stuck to both her skin and the floor at her sides. Her dick was dribbling a nonstop stream of cum, rendering her upper body a complete and utter mess.

The third egg deposited itself into her womb. While the fourth egg traveled through the ovipositor, she properly appreciated how long it was. There was only one egg left. Her cervix was now so loose that it might never close back up. The last egg went slower than the other ones, and only served to drag out her orgasm. With a final, approving hiss, the spider’s ovipositor retracted from her womb and back into its body. Her canal was completely agape, providing easy passage for the tube to make its escape. Once it was in all the way, the spider simply walked away, its business now finished.

Jill Valentine was left behind on the sewer floor. In some ways, she felt like a filthy whore. She had just let a mutant have sex with her and deposit its eggs inside of her. Not to mention that she was now covered in its saliva and her own semen. On the other hand, the eggs inside her belly radiate warmth, and Jill felt like a real mother. She smiled and placed a hand on her stomach, tracing the outline of the large eggs inside of her. She fell asleep like this, faceup on the sewer floor, completely vulnerable to any other passing monsters in need of some relief.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
